


9 Things I Hate

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M, but you know me I need the fluff, slightly angsty, so let's say:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Castiel hates, and he needs Dean to know.<br/>mini drabble. I struggle with dark thoughts right now, but the series' title is absolute truth, promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Things I Hate

"I hated it when we weren't talking, because of a stupid misunderstanding. I have missed you for three months, Dean, and it was all a stupid misunderstanding.

"I hated it when you thought I was capable of being with someone else, and I hated the fear pooling in my stomach that you might choose to be with someone else.

"I hated it when I had to lie to you for weeks and make you believe that I don't care to remember your birthday, to make the surprise so good. I hated how I could see that you wanted to ask me to change my suspiciously stupid plans and be with you on that day but did not feel worth it, you idiot.

"I hate it still when you desire something and tread lightly as if you're not allowed to have it, because, Dean, whatever I am capable of giving you, I will, and gladly so.

"I hate it when you come home, half dead on your feet, to make me home-cooked tomato soup and I cannot kiss the frown on your face for fear to make you sick too.

"I hated to say 'Goodbye' in the morning and not, 'See you later' when one of us had spend the night.

"I hate to still see fear written all over your face, the way you clutch at me in your sleep when I come home late, as if you think me capable of going away."

A shuddering breath escapes Dean, Castiel's hands delicately but firmly framing his face, thumbs gently caressing

"I need you to understand one thing, Dean, so listen, and listen good. I chose you, I'll choose you a thousand times if need be. You have been part of my life for so long..."

Now, it's a shuddering breath that escapes Castiel, and he threads his hands through Dean's hair, foreheads pressed together, "I need you, Dean, more than you can imagine apparently, but please, believe me. To me, there is no future me without you."

The light's dim, but confessions in the dark are less exposing and yet more private, so Dean's whispered "I love you too, Cas," is, for quite some time, the last fully structured sentence they both manage **.**


End file.
